


Fragments

by EmberForge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: Some wounds don’t heal as well as they should.





	Fragments

The evening quiet that blanketed Greyskull Keep was suddenly broken by the shaking of leaves as a portal opened up in the trunk of a great tree in its courtyard, spitting out a motley group of adventurers. With much grumbling, they all carefully extricated themselves from the pile they had landed in, brushing themselves off and straightening armor as they did so.

“Just in time, Keyleth!” Vex praised as she pulled a few twigs from her braid. 

“I’m just glad there was a tree close enough! That was a close one, you guys.” Keyleth said as Pike healed a cut on her arm.

“Now that we know about the threat, we can send out a letter tomorrow alerting the Westrunn guards. They should be able to assemble a team to handle it,” Percy said, wincing as he brushed some dirt off his coat.

“Does anybody need anymore healing? I have a few spells left before I’m tapped for the night.”

Vax smiled at Pike. “I think you got everyone Pickle, thank you.”

Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going to take a bath and then immediately fall into bed,” Scanlan added, before walking with purpose to the entrance of the Keep. There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the group, and together they all made their way inside.

 

———

 

Vax carefully snuck his way down to the kitchens, unwilling to wake up any of the others. Moonlight shone through the window as he made himself a cup of tea, and he appreciatively breathed in the steam emanating from his cup as he carried it into the dining room.

He was slightly surprised to see that he wasn’t alone. Percival has already made a home in front of the dying fire in the hearth, a half empty mug sitting near his elbow as he stared into the flames. He was alerted to Vax’s presence only when the rogue’s shadow fell across his line of sight, and he looked back at him with a nod of greeting. “I didn’t expect to see anyone else up this late.”

“I could say they same. I couldn’t sleep. What’s your excuse?”

Percy gave a dry chuckle. “Something similar, I suppose. Ever since we got back, I’ve been feeling this pain. It started as a twinge, but by the time I got back to my room it was much worse. It's my side. It...” He shifted to face Vax head on, and winced. “ _gah,_ it stings."

Vax was slightly concerned at such an honest admission of pain from Percy. “That doesn’t sound like a good thing. Do you have any idea why?”

“Nothing concrete. Pike healed us earlier, so theoretically I should be fine. I don’t know what it is.”

Van stepped closer, his brow furrowing. “Can I take a look?”

“If it’ll ease your mind, then be my guest.”  
Vax swiftly helped Percy to unbutton his shirt and push it aside. Probing fingers gently felt around the area Percy had been clutching, and after a minute of searching Vax was slightly alarmed to feel a solid mass under his fingertips, just barely perceptible between the layers of skin and muscle. "There's something in there. Do you know what it is?"

"No. But I can make a few guesses. I've been shot with many things over the years, after all. I suppose it would make sense if something stuck around."

"And you never noticed any pain before?"

"Before today? No. Perhaps it has something to do with the new scar I have? Rearranged some things in the process, maybe. I don't know. It.... I can feel it scraping against my ribs when I breathe.”

Vax withdrew his hands. “I think I should get Pike.”

Percy let out a sigh. “Alright. Just— do it discreetly, please? The others were exhausted, and I don’t want to cause them any unnecessary alarm.”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t wear her armor when I bring her down. Sit tight- I’ll be back in a second.”

 

———

 

Pike gently guided Percy to lay down on the table before hopping up on a stool beside him. “Okay, let me take a look.” Small hands felt their way along Percy’s side, and Pike closed her eyes in concentration as she worked. After a minute, her eyes opened again, and she removed her hands from Percy’s side. “Well, I don’t think any of your organs have been damaged by it, which is good. But it’s probably going to keep causing you pain unless we remove it.”

Percy gingerly sat himself up, wincing as he did. “How would that be done?”

“Well, I’d make an incision and pull it out. Then I could heal you right away, like nothing ever happened. Pretty simple.”

"No offence Pickle, but you're better at healing cuts than making them." Vax said.

“I’ve picked up a thing or two over the years. One of the things I wanted to learn more about in my time away from you guys was how to be a more efficient healer. Other clerics of Sarenrae were happy to help.”

Percy cut in before Vax could say anything more. “It’s settled, then. I want you to do it. I’m not sure I can put up with this... annoyance for an extended amount of time.” 

"Okay. So I'll just knock you out and then-"

"No." Percy said firmly.

"What?" Pike and Vax stared at him in confusion.

"No. You won't knock me out. I want to be conscious."

Vax leaned closer. "But Freddy, it's gonna hurt like a bitch, you don't want to-"

"It's my body. I'm entitled to be aware of what's happening to it."

Pike saw a desperate gleam in his eye, and a sudden wave of understanding hit her. Her expression immediately softened. “Yeah. Okay, Percy. I’ll need Vax there to help me though, in that case. Is that okay?”

“I suppose so.”

“Okay. Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes then.”

 

———

 

“You know, I’m not sure what Grog would kill us for first. The fact that we’re doing surgery in the kitchen, or that he wasn’t invited to watch.”

Vax walked with Percy to the kitchen, sticking close by his side in case he needed any unexpected support. Percy stood strong, however, and the only indication he was in any pain was the clench of his jaw and the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

As they ducked through the door, they saw that Pike had thoroughly prepped the room. The counter in the center of the kitchen had been thoroughly cleaned and covered with a cloth, while a roaring fire was going in the hearth nearby. She had a few tools set out beside her, and smiled at them as they entered. “Hey guys!”

“Hi Pike,” Vax said, as Percy gave her a nod.

“I need you to take off your shirt, Percy, then come over here and lay down.” He did as he was told, slightly fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, but eventually he had it folded and placed on a nearby table. He then moved toward the center of the room, and Pike helped him get situated on the counter. “There shouldn’t be too much of a mess, but I figured it would be easier to clean in here than in one of our bedrooms.”

“Here.” Van unlooped his belt from around his waist, handing it to Percy, who accepted it with a nod. He wordlessly stuck it between his teeth, then leaned his head back firmly against the table as he closed his eyes.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Pike made the initial incision, and Percy bit hard into the leather as he forced himself to keep still, thinking in the back of his mind how grateful he was that Vax hadn’t given him Simon. He heard a brief clatter as Pike set the knife down, and she wiped away some of the blood that was sluggishly dripping from the wound. “Okay, Vax. This is where I need you to hold him. This won’t be pleasant.”

Percy felt two cool hands brace themselves on his chest and his abdomen, and then there was fire coming from below his ribs. He couldn’t help the strangled cry he let out from around the belt, his body trying to buck up and away from the pain, though Vax held him firmly in place. He could just barely make out Pike and Vax’s voices muttering something soothing to him, but their words were lost to the overwhelming sensation of something _digging_ around in his flesh. He was too far gone to be embarrassed of the whines emanating from his throat.

“Almost... there! I got it!” 

There was another clattering of tools, and then suddenly a warmth on his side as the pain ebbed away. Percy let the belt fall out of his mouth as he took in large gulps of air. “You did well, Freddy. You did really well.” The hands on him rubbed soothing circles into his flesh, and only moved away when he finally opened his eyes.

Pike moved into his field of vision, her hand outstretched towards him. He slowly maneuvered into a sitting position and held out his own hand, and she dropped a small piece of metal into it. Percy examined it with half-hooded eyes as she spoke. “It was a fragment of an arrow. Must have gotten left in there after one of our battles. I’m sorry, Percy. I should have caught that before it ever became an issue.”

Percy gave her a small smile. “Just as much my fault as anyone else’s. I should take better stock of what’s going in and out of my body. I appreciate your help though, Pike. You too, Vax. And thank you for keeping it discreet.”

Vax clapped him on the shoulder. “Any time, Percival.” He held out a wet rag. “Now, lets get you cleaned up, and clean up the rest of this place before the others wake up, shall we?”

Percy looked down at the blood smeared on his torso. “Ah, yes. Quite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not a doctor. Just pretend this is how all of that would work. Had this idea kicking around in my notes for a while and decided to get it out.


End file.
